Wake up, Kids
by LeiSalvatore
Summary: NOW A TWO-SHOT The beginning of the day for Sam and Mikaela. Just a cute one-shot, because there's not enough Sam/Mikaela fics out there. I hope you like it.
1. Wake up, kids

**Summary:** Just another day in the Witwicky's household. Follow the parents as they do their daily routine.

**A/N:** Hi, I wanted to say that I'm Portuguese, so if you find mistakes, I'm so sorry, but I did my best. I hope you like the story. It's a one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee don't belong to me. Only Sam and Mikaela's children are of my own mind.

**Wake up, kids**

Mikaela's POV

Like every morning I woke up around 6 a.m. I turned around and a smile appeared on my face. Next to me was the most beautiful person ever. His hair was falling onto his amazing eyes... For over twenty years I see those eyes every day. The eyes of my husband, father of my children, Samuel James Witwicky.

I looked at the clock and saw it was already 6:10 a.m., I had to wake him up. But that was hard, because when he sleeps, he looks like an angel. But we had to wake our kids up... And that surely wasn't easy.

"Sam, baby, wake up." I said slowly.

"Hmmh, 'Kaela? What time is it?" He asked me.

No POV

"It's 6:15. We have to wake the kids up." He groaned and turned to face Mikaela.

"Already?"

"Yes, Samuel!" I laughed.

She looked at the clock again and noticed that it was almost 6:25. They really had to wake them up.

"Sam, come on, get up. Most of the kids have to be ready before 8 a.m." She said while shaking him.

"OK, OK I'm up." He said, defeated.

"Finally. I'll wake Isabella and Megan up and you go to Andrew and Lucas. OK? Then we'll wake up the others together." I suggested.

"OK." He replied

She then followed to the door. However, Sam put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"There's one thing missing…" He said. She pressed herself closer to him, their faces almost touching.

"Oh, yeah?" She said almost inaudible. That was enough for Sam. He gave her a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"Now we can go." He said, and opened their bedroom door.

-

-

Mikaela went to her eldest daughter bedroom, Isabella Alexandra, 17 years old. Mikaela still didn't believe that she was already 17. She had been a surprise for both Mikaela and Sam. After one of many college parties, 19-year-old Mikaela found out she was pregnant. She was scared to tell Sam, thinking he would abandon her.

**Flashback**

_Mikaela stood at her boyfriend's dormitory room. She hesitantly knocked on the door and listened as Sam opened it._

_As soon as Sam saw Mikaela he instantly knew something was wrong. She had her makeup messed up and she looked like she had been crying._

"_Baby, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Mikaela just hugged him like she was holding on for dear life and began sobbing. . Sam hugged her back and rubbed his hand up and down her back. That always calmed her down, but today it didn't seem to have any effect on her. "Babe, c'mon, you're making me worried. What happened?" He begged to know._

_She finally let go of him and walked over to his bed and sat down. He instantly followed her and kneeled on the floor in front of her. She was still sobbing and had her face covered with her hands. Sam touched her hands as if telling her to uncover her face. She finally did._

"_Do you really love me, Sam?" She asked._

"_Of course I do, babe. More than life itself. Why are you asking me that?"_

"_You won't ever leave me right?"_

"_Never, Mikaela. I love you too much and I could never live without you. Now tell me what's wrong."_

_After hearing what he said she finally started. "Remember that party a month ago?" _

"_Yes, when I invited you to stay for the weekend."_

"_Yeah, that's the one. Well remember that at some point we realized we had had one too many drinks? And after that we went to your bedroom…" She said hesitantly, as if hoping he would realize it by himself. Seeing that he wasn't getting there she continued. "Remember what we did afterwards?"_

"_Oh my G-d. You're not…" And right then Mikaela realized he had understood her._

"_Yes, I am. I found out today. What are we going to do Sam?" She was desperate by now._

_Sam got up and instantly held Mikaela in his arms. "We're gonna get through this, 'Kaela. We can do this. We've fought huge robots, we got hurt, I nearly died. We will get through this. I assure you. I love you so much." He said inhaling the scent from her hair._

"_So, you're not mad?" She said, hoping he wasn't._

"_Of course not, baby. How could I? It's something we both created. Wow, I can't believe it. It's really our baby inside of you." He knelt down and kissed and rubbed her belly. "Our own little baby. Ours 'Kaela." He smiled up at her and she returned the smile. _

_Right then she knew everything was going to be alright. Together they could do everything. And together they were going to raise their little baby._

**End of flashback**

Mikaela opened the door and saw her daughter lying on her stomach, her black, long hair falling over her face and her eyes, the ocean blue eyes, closed; she was exactly like her father, she looked like an angel when she was asleep.

"Ella, baby girl, wake up." Mikaela said softly.

"Five more minutes, mom." She begged.

"You're just like your dad. But you really need to get up, have you forgotten about the audition?" Mikaela asked.

Suddenly, Isabella fell out of the bed. She had really forgotten about the audition. Her mother only laughed.

"The audition? What time is it? Mom! I'm gonna be late." Isabella looked like she was nuts, walking from one side to another.

"Relax, it's only 6:30 am the audition only starts around 11 and you only have one class today, and that only starts at 3 pm, but if the audition is longer you can skip the class, but only today and only one class. OK? Bumblebee will take you." Mikaela said. Isabella nodded.

"OK, thanks mom, love you. Now get out, I have to get dressed." Isabella said. Mikaela smiled at her daughter and followed to Megan's room.

-

-

Sam got out of his room followed by Mikaela and went to his oldest sons' room. He opened the door and sighed, it was going to be hard waking those two up. He stood there watching the two boys. Andrew Blake, 13 years old, looked just like his dad, but there was only one thing that was different, his eyes. They were blue just like his mother's. Lucas David at 12 years old was the opposite; he looked like his mother but had his father's eyes.

Sam sighed again, those boys, just like all his other children were his pride, something wonderful that he and Mikaela had created. When he was younger he never imagined that with 37 years he would be married to the love of his life and would have the most amazing children. The feeling of having a family with the woman he loved was simply indescribable.

"Andrew, Lucas, time to go to school." Sam said softly.

"Already? It looks like I just fell asleep." Andrew complained.

"Yeah!" Agreed Lucas turning around in his bed.

"C'mon guys, get up." Sam begged.

Silence...

"Drew, Luke you guys really have to get up..." Sam said.

Silence...

"C'mon guys... Do you remember when you were late once, and your mother almost killed you two? Do you really want that to happen again?" Sam smiled; he knew this was enough to make the two boys get up. As he had predicted the boys got up immediately.

"We're up!" Both boys exclaimed. Sam laughed at them.

"Good! Now go get ready because breakfast is in half an hour." Sam informed.

"OK dad." They said. Sam left the room.

-

-

Mikaela went to Megan's room, on her way there she heard Sam talk with Luke and Drew. She smiled. She opened her daughter's bedroom door slowly and found her daughter already awake, but still lying on her bed. Her long brown hair spread all over the pillow and her bright blue eyes looking at the ceiling. Mikaela smiled again, Megan always woke up really early, and just stayed lying looking at the ceiling or the window beside her bed, waiting for either Sam or Mikaela to go to her room and tell her to get ready.

"Meg, I just came here to say that breakfast is almost ready, so get up and go get ready." Mikaela told her daughter.

"OK, mom. I'll get ready and then I'll go downstairs." Megan said.

"All right, we're going to wake your siblings up. Ella, Drew and Luke are already up." Mikaela said.

"OK, mom, love you."

"Love you too, baby." Mikaela kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room, finding Sam waiting for her.

"Well let's wake up the others?" Sam asked. Mikaela nodded and Sam interlaced his fingers with hers.

They reached their sons' door; Tyler and Josh were Caitlyn and Leila's twins. It had been a surprise when they found out that they were going to have quadruplets. But both of them always wanted a big family so they were radiant.

The couple entered slowly in the bedroom, and to their surprise, Josh and Tyler were already up and ready. That certainly wasn't a thing they used to do.

"Guys, why did you get up this early?" Mikaela said still shocked.

"Hi mom, hi day." Both of them said.

"Today we have a really important test, so we decided to study a little more." Tyler, the oldest of the quadruplets, explained.

"OK, Ty. I'm glad to see you guys so interested in school." Sam said proud of the little guys.

Sam and Mikaela left the room and entered the room across the hall where they found Caitlyn and Leila making their beds.

"Hi girls." The parents greeted.

"Hey, dad!" The two girls said. "Hey, mom!"

"Breakfast is almost ready. I hope you studied for your test." Mikaela said.

"Don't worry, we studied hard." Leila, the youngest of the four, said.

"Yeah, we asked each other questions to see if we knew everything." Caitlyn told her.

"We'll be downstairs in a minute." Leila finished.

"OK, girls. We love you." Mikaela and Sam told them.

"We love you guys too." They answered.

Both of them left the girl's bedroom and stopped.

"Now let's wake Kyle and Daniel up and then Sarah." Mikaela said. Sam nodded and they follow to the boys' bedroom.

They arrived to the room and saw two little boys asleep. Kyle was seven years old. He was a beautiful boy with black hair and blue eyes. He had his mother's features. Daniel was five years old and was a mixture of their parents.

"Only Kyle or both? Daniel only has kindergarten around 10 am." Sam said.

"Only Kyle. Let Danny sleep a little more." Mikaela told him, and Sam nodded. Mikaela went to her son's bed.

"Kyle, baby, wake up." Mikaela said gently.

"Mommy? Daddy? Time for school?" The little boy asked.

"Yes, kiddo. Don't make too much noise; Danny can still sleep a little more." Sam said.

"OK, daddy."

"Your clothes are on top of the chair. Put them on and then go downstairs to eat something. OK?" Mikaela asked.

"OK, mommy." The young boy answered.

"OK kid, love you." Sam told the little boy.

"Love you too, daddy." Mikaela cleaned her throat. "I love you too, mommy." Damien said, smiling.

"I love you too, baby boy." Said Mikaela kissing the top of her son's head.

"I'm not a baby." The boy said. Mikaela smiled at her son.

"I know you're not a baby. But you'll always be my baby."

Mikaela took Sam's hand in hers and they went to wake Sarah up.

"Ah, you're already up." The brunette smiled.

"I wasn't sleepy anymore." Sarah said.

Sam looked at his daughter; she was a little princess, blue eyes, really bright, light brown just like Sam when he had her age. She was beautiful like her siblings. It was Sam who picked her name._ "Sarah means princess, I think it's appropriate."_ He said when Mikaela asked what they should named her.

"Mommy, can you fix my hair?" The little girl asked her mother.

"Of course, baby." Mikaela said and then she picked the girl's hair up and put it on a pony-tail.

Sam smiled when he watch the scene ahead of him. She loved the way Mikaela treated all the children. It was wonderful to see her interact with their sons and daughters. Whoever met Mikaela in high school wouldn't believe how much she had changed after getting in a yellow car with Sam Witwicky.

"OK, done." Mikaela said when she finished fixing her daughter's hair. The girl turned around and kissed her mother on her cheek.

"Thank you mommy." The girl said.

"You're welcome. After you're done with everything, go downstairs to eat breakfast." Mikaela told her daughter. The girl smiled and nodded.

Sam and Mikaela left the room.

"We need to go to Brooke and Cooper's room. They're probably up."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "But first..." Sam grabbed Mikaela's waist and turned her around. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Mikaela loved the feeling of being kissed by Sam. It was amazing.

"Mom, dad... GET A ROOM, please." They broke the kiss to find Isabella, Megan, Lucas and Andrew laughing.

"Shut up." Said Sam, jokingly.

"You guys kiss in the middle of the hallway, and we need to shut up?" Megan said, laughing.

"Guys, please, go downstairs. Leave us alone." Mikaela said, smiling. "We're going to get Brooke and Coop. Then we're heading downstairs."

"OK, mom." They all said.

As the teenagers went downstairs, Sam and Mikaela headed to the youngest children's room.

They stopped in front of the younger kids' room.

"Last stop." Sam declared.

"Yeah." Mikaela agreed.

They opened the door and listening giggles coming from the bassinets in front of them. Sam went to pick up 2-month-old Cooper as Mikaela went to pick up 19-month-old Brooklyn.

"Hi, baby. You're so gigglish today, aren't you?" Mikaela said in a baby voice.

Sam smiled watching this. "Daily routine complete." He announced.

"Finally." She said, smiling.

"You know you love our daily routine." Sam told Mikaela.

"Yeah I love the routine, and I love our children." Mikaela said.

"Oh, you only love our children." Sam said looking fake sad and offended.

"Oh, is little Sammy sad?" Mikaela said in the same voice she had when she talked to Brooke.

"Yeah."

"I love you, Samuel James Witwicky!" Mikaela exclaimed.

"I love you Mikaela Serena Witwicky!" Sam said. "And I love our family too."

And then they kissed each other tenderly.

**The End**

**A/N:** I really hope you guys liked this one-shot... Remember, it's my first one and I'm Portuguese... Sorry for any mistake. If you liked, please leave a review.

**A/N:** For those who got confused I leave you a list of the kids' names as well as their age.

Isabella Alexandra Witwicky – 17 years old

Andrew Blake Witwicky – 13 years old

Lucas David Witwicky – 12 years old

Megan Bianca Witwicky – 11 years old

Tyler Christopher Witwicky – 9 years old

Joshua Michael Witwicky – 9 years old

Caitlyn Samantha Witwicky – 9 years old

Leila Neveah Witwicky – 9 years old

Kyle Jason Witwicky – 7 years old

Sarah Annabelle Witwicky – 6 years old

Daniel Nicholas Witwicky – 5 years old

Brooklyn Sophia Witwicky – 19 months old

Cooper Alexander Witwicky – 2 months old


	2. Let's get going, kids

**A/N:** Hey guys!!! Thanks to all who reviewed the prequel to this one! If you haven't read it, it's called "Wake up, Kids" and to understand this story better you should read that one first, however this can be read alone.

Now, after many requests to post another installment of "Wake up, kids", I finally decided to write another one. This took a lot of time getting out of my head, but thank G-d school is over (more free time *smiles*).

I really hope you guys like this one, and I dedicate this to _**PaoHalliwell**_, _**coffeeholic7**_ and to _**CSINYfan6. **_They were my first three reviewers.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the kids… No money is involved.

-

-

The whole Witwicky family sat at the kitchen table talking amongst themselves. Megan and Isabella were talking about boys and Isabella's audition. Andrew and Lucas were commenting on some hot girl from some movie based on a comic book. Tyler, Josh and Kyle were playing with some of their cars, one of which happened to hit Caitlyn who before was talking to Sarah and Leila about some new series, but now was complaining to their parents.

This was the typical Witwicky's breakfast, a lot of screaming, food everywhere, toys flying around, arguments, losing patience but most of all, siblings being siblings.

"Okay, kids. It's almost seven-thirty. Ella, Drew, Luke and Meg are the first ones to go." Mikaela said, as she got up and started to clean the kitchen table, ignoring her daughter's complaints knowing that after five minutes Caitlyn and her brothers would be ok again.

Isabella who was still sitting at the table eating her Cheerios, nodded. "Ok, but mom, Bee will take me first, right? I have to get to the audition right now."

"Okay. Drew and Lucas go get your school bags. Megan, are you ready?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm not some lazy person, unlike my beloved brothers." Megan replied, smirking at her two older brothers, Lucas and Andrew.

"Hey, we're not lazy!" Both boys said at the same time. "We just didn't think 'Miss Supermodel' over there needed to get out so urgently." Andrew said looking at Isabella.

"Yo, shorty, I'm not a supermodel… I'm going to a casting for a play. I want to be an actress, butt head." Isabella corrected and smirked knowing she had irritated her brother by calling him shorty. He hated that.

"Mom, Isabella is insulting me! I think she should be punished." Andrew complained to his mother.

"And I think that you should get your bag unless you want to get punished as well." Mikaela said. "Do you want that?"

"No ma'am." Andrew replied and went with his brother upstairs to get their school bags.

"Ella, I've told you, do not insult your brother. It's not his fault he's still too short. He'll grow up." Mikaela warned.

"But, mom, we're siblings, that's what siblings do. Siblings fight. Besides it's funny to see his face when I call him shorty." Isabella laughed.

"But try not to call him that, ok?"

"Okay mom."

Megan who was already out of the house and next to Bumblebee shouted to her siblings saying they were taking too long to get out of the house.

"Hey, don't yell Megs, it's annoying." Bumblebee's quite-good-looking-hologram said to Megan in a pleading tone.

"I'm sorry Bee, but they are taking too long." She complained. "It's 7.45 and both I and the boys have to be there in 15 minutes. And you still have to take Ella to her audition." Megan said.

"Have you ever been late? I can be at your school in 7 minutes. Besides I still have to pick up the quadruplets and then Kyle and Sarah. They have to be at school in about half an hour. And around ten I have to take Daniel to kindergarten. I go through all this in the mornings and no one is ever late. Oh, and let's not forget, today I have to take your parents and Brooke and Cooper to the clinic. Cooper has an appointment around eleven. Your parents are lucky I'm an alien robot or your whole family would have to be up at 5 so that everyone gets to their school, work and appointments on time." He replied, going through his morning schedule.

"Oh my G-d, Bee. I feel so sorry for you. Having all of the family's butts sitting inside you must be terrifying." Megan laughed as well as Bumblebee's hologram.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for me too. But I love you all and I wouldn't trade it for the world." Bumblebee said to the girl. "Look, here they come." He informed Megan as she looked to the front door to see her sister get out followed by Lucas and Andrew; the latter was making faces behind Isabella's back. Megan only laughed at the sight in front of her.

After a small fight between Isabella and Andrew to see who was going in the front seat and after Isabella lost when Andrew pointed out she was the first to leave, Bumblebee drove off, and like he had said to Megan, both her and her brothers got to school taking only seven minutes after dropping Ella off at the audition.

-

-

Meanwhile, Mikaela and Sam were helping the quadruplets, Kyle and Sarah getting ready for school, giving the fact they were the next.

"So, Tyler and Josh, are you missing something? Check your bags, because apparently you always forget something." Sam asked his kids. After having received a call from their teacher saying the boys were always missing something, he made sure he asked them every morning if they had forgotten something.

"Any message you guys want to give me?" Mikaela turned to the six waiting for an answer.

All the kids said no and soon after they heard Bumblebee's horn.

"Don't forget, Ty and Lei have basketball practice, Cate has soccer practice and Josh has hip-hop." Mikaela reminded them.

"Behave. I don't want any detentions or messages from your teacher." Sam warned the quadruplets as they kissed both him and Mikaela good bye. The four got out of the house and ran straight to Bumblebee.

"Hey Bee." The four of them said at the exact same time.

"Gosh! Even after so many years you still freak me out by doing that. Oh, and hello kids." Bumblebee's hologram greeted.

"Sorry Bee." The four kids apologized.

"Now, which one of you is coming up front with me? Yesterday was Josh, so now is Caitlyn, right?" Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, today it's me!" Caitlyn exclaimed. She was a very cheerful person; she was always happy and loved to be around people unlike her sister Leila who was the shy out of the four. Tyler was the wild child; he was always getting in trouble for fighting with the kids at school. Josh was a ladies' man, he had amazing blue eyes and brown hair, girls always giggled when he passed by and he was quite the charmer.

Caitlyn and Tyler both inherited their father's eyes, however Tyler's eyes had specks of blue, and his hair was brown just like his father's hair and Caitlyn had black hair like her mother. Leila had her mother's amazing blue eyes but hers had specks of brown and sometimes her eyes appeared to be grey and her hair was of a dark brown, almost black.

The four of them were really smart like their father and always succeeded in school, however sometimes the boys were slackers, something that did not please their parents; the four of them also had talent for sports.

-

-

Now there was only Kyle and Sarah left. After Kyle, Sarah and Daniel were gone, Sam and Mikaela would go with Brooke and Cooper to Cooper's check-up. In the meantime the adults would be cleaning the kitchen.

"Okay, guys, you're next." Mikaela said to the little boy and girl. "Be good and pay attention in class."

"Mommy, don't forget I have soccer practice today." Kyle warned. He was quite talented at that sport. He loved the feeling of running around with the ball and score. His dream was to be like the greatest and play in the world championship.

"And I have dance practice." Sarah added. She wanted to be a hip hop dancer; she took the same class as her brother Josh. Unlike some of her friends who signed up for ballet, she signed up for hip hop dance. She was sort of a tomboy, though she wore girl clothes, but nothing very girly. Her hair was always up and she was always running around with Kyle. They were close, not only in age, but also as friends.

"Yes, of course I won't forget. But you have to remind Bee, he might not remember. Ok?" Mikaela said.

"Sure mom." Kyle replied.

"Now go watch some TV until Bee gets here. Your mom and I will be cleaning the kitchen." Sam told his children.

As if on cue, Bumblebee parked in the driveway.

"Well, I guess your TV time has to stay for later. Go, kids." Both kids kissed their parents and followed to Bumblebee.

"How are you doing kids?" Bumblebee turned to the little ones.

"We're fine. And you?"

"I'm fine too. Now hop on and let's go to school."

"Can't you take us to get ice cream?" Kyle asked. Sarah slapped her brother in the head.

"Hey!"

"You moron, do you really think that he would take us for ice cream? Mom and dad would kill him and us if we missed school." Sarah said.

"Sarah is right, kid. They would kill us." At this Sarah smirked at her brother. "But Sarah, there's no need to hit your brother, that's mean." This time, Kyle stuck his tongue out at his sister. "I won't be taking you to get ice cream now, but maybe if it's okay with your parents, I'll take you after school. How's that sound?"

"Great Bee, you're the best!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Now, buckle up, because we need to get going." Bee warned and the kids did what he told them to.

After both kids left, Sam and Mikaela followed to the kitchen to clean the rest of the mess from breakfast. Mikaela started by washing the dishes and Sam by cleaning the rest of the table and the floor. Soon it was 9 and they had the kitchen cleaned. They followed upstairs to wake Daniel up.

"Danny, baby boy, wakey wakey." Mikaela said in a baby voice.

"Mommy I don't wanna go." The little boy said.

"But you have to, you get to play with your friends, isn't it nice?" Sam said.

"Yeah, but I'm sleepy." The boy whined.

"How about this, you'll get up, go to school and when you get home there'll be a surprise waiting for you." Mikaela said trying to convince her little boy.

"Really?" Mikaela nodded. "Okay." The boy got up and Mikaela helped him dress up while Sam went to check on the younger kids back in the kitchen. Little Brooke was in her play pen playing with her toys and Cooper was in a crib they had set up in the kitchen. He played with Brooke and warned Mikaela when it was already 9.30. She brought Daniel downstairs and fed him.

-

Bumblebee looked at the time and called out to Sam and Mikaela that they were going to be late. Mikaela came running out the door holding Daniel with Sam behind them bringing Daniel's car seat; he set it up and Mikaela put Daniel in the car seat, buckled him in and kissed his head. Sam went to the driver's seat.

"Ok buddy, can I drive?" Sam asked Bumblebee.

"Sure Sammy." Bumblebee's hologram smirked. Mikaela went inside to take care of her younger kids and Sam, Bumblebee and Daniel followed to the kindergarten.

-

Sam and Bumblebee had just arrived back home after dropping Daniel off and Sam went inside to see if Mikaela needed anything. When he didn't see her and the kids in the kitchen he went to the family room where he found Brooke on the floor playing and Cooper in Mikaela's arms sleeping. He sat on the couch and wrapped his arms around Mikaela who immediately snuggled herself in his arms and he kissed her head.

"I love when you go into mommy-mode. Looking back, it was hard imagining that." Sam told Mikaela, who turned her head to face him and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, who would've thought? If I hadn't got into the car with you, I don't know what would've happened to me, Sam. I'm so thankful for that." Mikaela looked at Sam with her eyes glistening; he knew she was getting emotional. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I'm thankful for that too, 'Kaela. I'm so grateful to have you in my life. You're simply amazing. Who would've thought that me, the nerdy guy, would end up with the school's hot girl." He laughed.

"I'm glad it ended up that way, Sam. I really am." She gave him a sweet and loving kiss. "You know what I'm grateful for too? Our children." Mikaela said looking at the small baby lying in her arms and to the little girl sitting on the floor watching cartoons on TV. "They are the most amazing kids in the world, Sam. How did we get so lucky?" By now she had small tears running down her face. Sam reached her face with his thumb and cleaned her tears.

"I don't know, 'Kaela. They are really amazing aren't they? I love them so much. I mean, sometimes thirteen can be a handful but I wouldn't trade them for nothing in this world." Sam told her sincerely.

"How would you like to add another one to that thirteen? I never liked odd numbers, I prefer even numbers." Mikaela told Sam, smiling.

"I would really like that! When do we begin the procreation process?" He asked her, but as soon as he looked into her face and saw how big her smile had become and her eyes shining he knew that the whole procreation process wouldn't be needed. "You're already pregnant, aren't you?" **(A/N: I know I said that Cooper was 2 months old but let's make that 4 months, okay? Thanks. C=)**

"Yeah, I am. I found out yesterday afternoon and I was waiting for the perfect moment to tell you." Sam kissed Mikaela and both smiled into the kiss.

"I love you so much, 'Kaela. So much..." He said as he kissed her head and gently stroked her cheek.

"I love you too, Sam. I'm glad you're in my life. I don't know what I would do without you."

**A/N:** So I hope you enjoyed this one!! I don't know if I'm going to do another one after this one, BUT if you leave a lot of reviews and tell me you want another one I MIGHT do another one. So, just in case, when you review leave your opinion on a name for their baby. Girl or Boy, it doesn't matter.

Thank you once again, and I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm Portuguese and I don't have a beta!

Xoxo

**A/N 2:** Once again I leave you with the kids' names and ages. The ones that didn't read the prequel can be less confused by watching this.

Isabella Alexandra Witwicky – 17 years old

Andrew Blake Witwicky – 13 years old

Lucas David Witwicky – 12 years old

Megan Bianca Witwicky – 11 years old

Tyler Christopher Witwicky – 9 years old

Joshua Michael Witwicky – 9 years old

Caitlyn Samantha Witwicky – 9 years old

Leila Neveah Witwicky – 9 years old

Kyle Jason Witwicky – 7 years old

Sarah Annabelle Witwicky – 6 years old

Daniel Nicholas Witwicky – 5 years old

Brooklyn Sophia Witwicky – 19 months old

Cooper Alexander Witwicky – 4 months old


End file.
